


When Worlds Collide

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: This is a work in progress more characters may be added as I continue. Also, this an AU more how I would of liked the story to go. Lol. Please feel free to comment and help. Brand new writer needs any comments or criticisms welcomed. Thanks!
Kudos: 2





	When Worlds Collide

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE 

Prologue  
Lila opened her eyes from where she was sprawled on the floor after being hit on the head from behind. Ow. She thought and debated about opening her eyes. That worked ok maybe she could attempt sitting up. Woah dizzy. She closed her eyes again trying to focus when she heard a voice asking if she was ok.  
“Ok?! I guess” she said reopening her eyes. The sight before her caused her to blink. Must’ve hit my head harder than I thought. “Cody? She said, what’re you doing out here. And when did you change clothes?”  
Another face came into view and a woman said, “ I’m sorry there’s been some confusion. I’m Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliott Stabler. We’re detectives with the Special Victims Unit. Can you tell us what happened to you?”  
At that Lilas eyes flew open wide and she  
Glanced over her shoulder at the still closed door. “Um ok. Yes. I’m ok. I’ll tell you but can we do it somewhere else? There’s a sweet 16 going on and I don’t want to cause any distress.”  
“Of course, ‘said detective Benson,’ we’ll go to the station”.  
“Great, good, thanks, nows good. Yes.”  
Grabbing a passing employee she quickly said “Please discretely let Cody and Brody that all is fine, but something came up and I had to go, but I will call them later.”  
She then said “Ok Detective, let’s go.”


End file.
